harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Alyssienna Malfoy
Alyssienna Symphonia Rowena Narcissa "Allie" Malfoy is the second child and only daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and the AquaMagenta twin sister of Draco Malfoy. She is the focus of the story 'Serpentis Inter Leones', by PrincessDaydream77, and it's sequel story, 'Repromissionum Leo'. Biography Early Life Allie was born on 17th July 1981, nine months after her brother, Draco. As a young child, she grew up at Malfoy Manor, in Wiltshire with her mother, father and brother. Before she turned three, Allie's bedroom was gifted to her, an extremely large room which was decorated with a green and silver flower theme, one which stayed in place for the next fourteen years or more. At the age of three, Lucius organised a grand ball for a few members of the Pureblood Inner Circle, which both Allie and Draco were obliged to attend. Soon after it's beginning, the ball was ambushed by a few remaining Death Eaters, seperating Lucius and Narcissa from their children. Bellatrix later returned Draco, but explained that she couldn't find her. When Narcissa went out to look herself, all she found was Allie's emerald tiara amongst a pile of rubble. Return to Family For the next fourteen years, the Malfoy family carried on as a family of three. Little sign remained that they had ever had a daughter, as they found it too painful to remember, and consequently, very few people knew that they had had one at all. On the night that the Snatchers brought Harry Potter and his friends to Malfoy Manor, Narcissa took the boys down to the cellar as instructed by her sister, Bellatrix, who was torturing Hermione Granger. Narcissa felt a sudden maternal instinct towards the girl and stopped Bellatrix, running to Hermione and catching sight of a pendant around her neck. Narcissa explained to her confused family that she gave the necklace to Allie at a ball twelve years previously and that it was enchanted to conceal her identity and give her false Muggle memories of her childhood, should her life become endangered. This charm had been activated a few hours after the incident at Malfoy Manor and had remained active until Draco pulled it from her neck, as it could only be removed by someone with identical magic (AquaMagenta twins) and Allie's original appearance was restored. Narcissa's reaction to her daughter's return was one of unmistakable joy, while Lucius and Draco's were much the same, but Bellatrix was terrified. It was later explained why as Bellatrix let it slip that she had lied about Allie's wearabouts and was actually intending to give her over to the Dark Lord, so that Narcissa would not be forced to take the Dark Mark on Voldemort's return. Narcissa was furious at this, screaming at her sister that she would've taken the Mark rather than handing over the child she thought they cared about the least. Allie managed to calm the woman, insisting that they should put the past behind them, something to which Lucius agreed. However, the Skirmish at Malfoy Manor occured next and Allie was seperated from the family, taken away with Harry, Ron Weasley, Griphook and a soon-to-be deceased Dobby. Battle of Hogwarts At some point after the Skirmish, Allie became further affiliated with the Death Eaters, particularly with her aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. Well into the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley tried to escape from a party of four Death Eaters travelling by black smoke. However, as the staircase above them collapsed, due to a flurry of green sparks emerging from one of the clouds of smoke, the pair became trapped. Five people emerged from the smoke, one of them Bellatrix and one unknown to the pair, who was actually Allie. It was Allie who was sent forwards to capture the boys and Allie who set them free, Stunning Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters and running away, her only explanation to the boy being that she would tell them the story later. The next morning, 2nd May 1998, Allie gathered with the rest of the 'Light' side to see Voldemort's army proclaim Harry's death. She screamed and cried when she realised who was in Hagrid's arms and had to held back twice to be prevented from running to him, first by Ron and second by Neville. Lord Voldemort, drunk with the power of his victory, taunted the opposition with Harry's death, before asking his Death Eaters to come forward from the 'Light' side to join him, or be killed if they did not. Lucius Malfoy called across to Draco, who immediately joined his parents by Voldemort's side in fear, while Lucius next called to Allie. This call interested Voldemort, who also beckoned for the girl to come forward. Ron tried to stop Allie from going, but she reasoned that he would kill her family if she didn't and that, due to her resemblance to her mother, she wouldn't stand a chance of going unnoticed. Allie briefly embraced Nymphadora Lupin, her maternal cousin, before moving forwards to stand before Voldemort. The man questioned both Allie and her mother, Narcissa, about the fact that he didn't know of her existence, both managing to answer successfully and without faltering. Afterwards, Voldemort offered Allie a position in the ranks alongside Draco, which she declined, wanting instead to speak a message of encouragement to her friends, which Voldemort reluctantly allowed. Allie spoke mainly of how "people die every die" and that Harry would always remain with them in spirit, along with the other casualties of the War. At the end of her speech, Allie pulled the Sword of Godric Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat, which Neville had thrown to her and running towards Nagini, though pulled back by Harry, who had sprung from Hagrid's arms and run towards the castle, taking Allie in with him, proving to everyone that he was, in fact, alive. Allie turned just as she reached the castle, however, to see her mother running towards her, screaming her name above the noise, before being pulled away in Side-Along Disapparation by her husband. Harry and Allie continue running through the castle, while Harry reveals that they are going to the Forbidden Forest and that, for some reason currently unknown to Allie, they need to find an Auror, Allie quickly locating and calling over her Auror elder cousin, Nymphadora. The woman seemed to quickly understand Harry's plan after 'catching sight of Harry's eyes' and escorted the two to the Forbidden Forest. Once they had reached the edge of the Forest itself, Harry gave a quick signal to Dora, who took her younger cousin's arms and secured them behind her back, shocking and slightly scaring the girl, who questioned the woman's actions before breaking down into sobs. She looked up from where she had dropped her head, in an attempt to hide her tears from the two when a branch cracked in the clearing, to see her best friend with his pointed towards her chest. It was then that Allie understood and, though she begged Harry not to do so, he Stunned her with a Stupefy spell. The two remaining conscious people then proceded to a clearing, where the rest of the Malfoy family was found to be waiting. The three ran forwards, Narcissa in front, once they saw Allie in Harry's arms. Narcissa questioned both worriedly and slightly angrily what had happened to her daughter, though Nymphadora calmly explained to her aunt that it had been the only way and that Allie would make a full recovery, which Narcissa accepted with a thanks. After quickly requesting that Nymphadora sent her love to Andromeda, she joined Draco and Lucius, who had gathered Allie in his arms, and the family Disapparated, while Harry and Dora returned to the battle. At some point soon after this, Allie and her family returned to the castle to rejoin the Battle, this time on the Light side. They returned to the Great Hall after they arrived, where most of the fighting was taking place and where Allie saved Harry's life from Antonin Dolohov, who was going to torture him, before handing him over to Lord Voldemort. She then surprised him by kissing him full on the lips, an act which he quickly responded to. Potter then protested that he had instructed Narcissa not to let Allie out of her sight, to which the girl cheekily responded that her mother was across the room, duelling Thorfinn Rowle, which was in fact true. The pair then began to duel the remaining Death Eaters that they could find, successfully Stunning a few between them. Suddenly, soon after, Allie fell to the ground, hit by a flash of green light, presumed by onlookers to be the Killing Curse, which had come from the direction of Bellatrix. Physical Appearance Alyssienna Malfoy is described as having a 'perfect figure', 'long wavy golden hair' and 'azure blue eyes'. Her hair and eyes are both features acquired from her mother, as her father has platinum-coloured hair and grey eyes, similar to Draco. As such, she can be identified as a Malfoy from sight alone, though the majority of her features came from her mother and maternal grandmother, through the Rosier family. Personality and Traits Allie is a very proud girl, like her family traditionally are, but does display a very kind and considerate attitude to those around her, particularly to her friends and family. She is different from her family in that she has never believed in the importance of blood purity, believing that Muggle-borns, half-bloods and so called "blood traitors" are just as good as the Purebloods of the Inner Circle far before the rest of her family did, largely due to the fact that she grew up in Hogwarts as a "Mudblood" and it didn't make the slightest bit of difference. Her intelligence is one of her most notable features, as well as her beauty. Magical abilities and skills *'Love: '''One feature clearly visible in Allie's personality is the love she has for her friends and family. She is very close to her family, particularly to her mother and to her cousin, Nymphadora, and is faithful to her friends, particularly Harry and Ginny, not betraying them to Voldemort during the Second Wizarding War, which may have saved some of her family's dignity. *'Duellist:' Though not as powerful as a few others close to her, Allie was a more than competant duellist. She was able to hold her own against a number of Death Eaters in the Battle of Hogwarts and Stun them. *'Apparition:''' Allie also seems to share her mother's talent for Apparition. This is shown by the fact that by September 1st 1998, not even two months after her 17th birthday, she is able to Apparate successfully and soundlessly from the Burrow, a feat that takes years to accomplish. Etymology *'Alyssienna' is a name invented by the author, PrincessDaydream77, for the purpose of the story. However, it can be seen as a mixture of the names 'Alys' and 'Sienna', the first meaning 'noble' and the second meaning 'sunset'. It was chosen by Lucius and Narcissa for their daughter because they could not decide between the two. *'Symphonia' is another name invented by the author. It could be likened to the name 'Symphony', meaning 'musical'. It was chosen because it was the name of the girl's paternal aunt, Lucius' sister, Symphonia Poesy. *'Rowena' means 'famous friend'. It was chosen for two reasons. The first was that her brother Draco had the name of a Hogwarts Founder, and the second being that Narcissa felt that Allie was extremely intelligent and talented, Ravenclaw traits. *'Narcissa' is another name for the Daffodil flower, also related to the Greek mythological name of Narcissus. It was chosen because it is Allie's mother first name. *'Malfoy' means 'bad faith' or 'unfaithful'. Trivia *The term 'AquaMagenta twin' is used a lot in the two Alyssienna Malfoy stories. The definition of AquaMagenta is that fraternal twins are concieved at the same time, but only one develops first, while the other remains in a sort of stasis. Once the first baby is born, the second begins to develop and is born nine months later. The term was invented by PrincessDaydream77, and was named for the colours blue and pink (aqua and magenta). *The titles of the Alyssienna Malfoy stories are written in Latin, as this follows the tradition of the Malfoys' motto being Latin. 'Serpentis Inter Leones' means 'Serpent with Lions', and 'Repromissionum Leo' means 'Promise of a Lion'. This pattern constantly refers to the fact that she is a Gryffindor in a Slytherin household. Category:A Snake Among The Lions characters Category:The Girl Who Promised characters Category:Members of the Malfoy family Category:Females